Seemingly Perfect
by laughing-maniac-of-fire
Summary: When Ellinie finds out she has only one more month in Japan, she decides to make the most of the time by starting and finishing her to do list. She figures she'll get it done because there is only five things on the list, but number one on her list would


Chapter 1: Just Another Day

Laughing-maniac-of-fire: No A.N. too lazy! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! I DON'T, I PROMISE! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE!

_words_ thoughts

_words_ Youko's thoughts

Ellinie's POV

_Stupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupid... STUPID... ugh I hate Shuichi Minamino. He's perfect...too perfect... WAY too perfect. HE'S STUPIDLY PERFECT! I HATE HIM! Stupid._

Ellinie was currently glaring, or trying her best to, holes in the back of Shuichi's head.Of course, she was supposed to be paying attention in class. And of course, she should have been listening especially since this would happen to be her worst subject, World History. But she wasn't paying attention ,well, at least not to the teacher. Her current attention was on Shuichi as was the girls in the class that were in the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club.

_Hmm...the Shuichi Fan Club...they're stupid too, but not as stupid as Shuichi himself. Not even CLOSE to how stupid Shuichi is. Not in a long shot are they close. He's so stupid, like really really REALLY stupid._

"Ellinie, do you think you could pay attention in class; it would help your grade." The World History teacher, Mrs. Momiko, asked sweetly. Mrs. Momiko was a sweet white-hairedold lady that even the toughest punkhad trouble being disrespectful to. (A.N. Think ideal grandma that believes everyone is just as sweet as her)

"Yes Ma'am, Mrs. Momiko." I answered while a few kids snickered supposedly thinking this was humiliating to me. Although I think that if they knew me back in America they would be thinking differently. Yep, that's right I'm a foreign exchange student from America. It's not that different here though. The two biggest things that are different though are 1.)The language and 2.) The respect. There are still the preps, the outcasts, the nerds, the "so-called" loners, the weird ones, and the everybody else. I'm a weird one, one example is last year when my mom dared me to dress up like a ballerina on St. Patrick's Day (A.N. They were still America). Oh yeah, I was the prettiest pink ballerina there ever was on St. Patrick's Day! Anyway, back to...

_Shuichi Minamino and his stupidly stupid Fan Club. I bet he never looked as pretty as I did in a ballerina costume. Yeah, that's right stupid Shuichi stupid Minamino take that!_

Kurama's POV

_I wonder how long she's going to glare at me. Why is she even glaring at me?_

_ Did you turn down a date with her?_

_No, I've never really had a conversation with her either._

_Well figure out what you did, fix it, and then we can go on with our lives._

_Why, its not really bothering me._

_Yes, well it happens to bother me, so fix it or I'll fix it...my way._

_You mean the violent way?_

_ Yes, yes I do._

Kurama, or rather Shuichi, sighed as he cut the connection between him and his other half. He would have to talk to Ellinie between classes and try to figure out what was wrong. He faintly heard Mrs. Momiko asking Ellinie to pay attention, and then Ellinie saying something. As soon as Mrs. Momiko had turned her back Ellinie seemed to lose interest...again. Suddenly, Ellinie smiled while chuckling, but it was a quite chuckle.

_She's cute when she smiles..._

_-_After class, or rather in between classes-

Ellinie's POV

_It's him..the very very VERY stupid one. What does he want? I didn't do anything, alright maybe I threw a few erasers at him, but they were just pieces! Maybe I can run, yeah that will work! RUN!_

"Ellinie-san, wait please!" Shuichi asked loudly, so I just couldn't act like I didn't hear it. I mean any normal person would, wait I'm a weird one! Walk on, walk on!

"Ellinie-san, I would like a moment of your time please." Shuichi asked politely. Oh no, he couldn't just say 'Yo, I want to talk to you.'. Oh no, it would ruin his gentlemen act.

"What is it Shuichi-san, and please call me Ellinie. My name just doesn't sound right with an honorific on the end." I said inwardly twitching at the thought of my name with an honorific.

"Well, then just call me Shuichi. I would like to ask you though are you mad at me?" Shuichi asked looking slightly confused.

"Oh no, I'm not mad at you. Why?" I asked playing the 'I'm-so-innocent' card, oh yeah take that!

"I'm glad, you just seemed slightly hostile towards me." Shuichi said smiling sweetly.

_Pretty smile...NO! He is THE enemy , the stupid one! NO sympathy for the very pretty smile..._

"Ellinie?" Shuichi asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What, what?" I said snapping out of my thoughts to see Shuichi's hand waving in front of my face.

"Thinking?" Shuichi asked smiling.

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry Shuichi but I've got to get to my class." I said embarrassed slightly. Why? No ideal.

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me. Do you want to walk with me since we're going to the same class?" Shuichi asked smiling sweetly again.

_No, not really. I'd rather walk alone._

"Sure." I smiled back. The rest of the day Shuichi plagued me with his company, smiles, and kindness. Ugh, it makes me sick!

Laughing-maniac-of-fire: No, Ellinie doesn't really hate Kurama, just his perfectness.

The thing (My imaginary friend):Really it seems like it.

Laughing-maniac-of-fire: Yeah, well they just have to keep reading!

The thing: And reviewing on how much your story sucks!

Laughing-maniac-of-fire: No, it doesn't! Shut up thang!

The thing: Thang?

Laughing-maniac-of-fire: Yeah, thang. Review, please! PLEASE!

!BLUE BOX!


End file.
